


Eye Candy

by haldoor



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings:</b> none for the show, unless you count the 'ships.<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> I don't own any of it and if pressed, I'll deny all knowledge!<br/><b>Beta:</b> Unbeta'd as it's so short.<br/><b>Summary:</b> Jack and John discuss eye-candy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agdhani](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=agdhani).



> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/), as a gift to [](http://agdhani.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://agdhani.livejournal.com/)**agdhani** for her challenge entry. Please note this is my first attempt at writing in the Torchwood fandom; be kind! ;-)

"Where'd you find the eye-candy?"

Jack allowed a smile to curl his lip. "He found me."

John raised an eyebrow fractionally, curiosity in the gesture. "Interesting."

"Not at first, but he was persistent."

John's other eyebrow joined the first. "That surprises me."

"His persistence or me not finding him interesting?"

"Eye-candy alone used to be reason enough for you to want to fuck them."

"True, but he wasn't aiming for that."

"That must have intrigued you, at least?"

Jack's grin grew. "As it turned out."

"Can't fault your taste."

Jack's eyes roamed from John's face to his feet and back again. "You shouldn't."

~//~


End file.
